Abby in the Band
by A. Martin
Summary: Translation from Abby en la Banda. A girl arrives to California from the strangest form, but she met Tripp and his friends. Bad summary, but the story is better. Read and Review!
1. Truth or Dream

**Hi again, I'm back with the band**

**As I read a fic in another section, I through to do something similar but with the characters of I'm in the band, the girl who appears in the story tells you anithing with her point of view. And I translate the same story "Abby en la Banda" to english.**

**Anyway, as always I hope you like it and please let me reviews. ****To enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Truth or Dream<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.**

* * *

><p>I don't know where to start, one day I'm in my house ready to sleep after watching a series and the next day I wake up in the middle of a street that I don't even know.<p>

When I started to wake up, I could see only a strange figure but when my vision improve... I saw Tripp Campbell who was standing in the street very close to me. I could not believe it but it is true.

"Finally you woke up" he said as I tried to get out of the floor "I help you" he said then and extended me his hand. I take it and I realized that I wasn't dreaming, it felt so real and I lift off the ground.

"And how did I get here?" I asked "I don't know, I was on my way to school and I saw you on the ground" he told me, this is really strange and even makes sense.

"Oh... then thanks for..." I stopped there _Damn, why am I said that_ thought. "Get you up?" he said something confused "Sure, yeah" I said and walk away a little _So uncomfortable and embarrassing!_ I thought.

"Wait..." he yells and follows me "Where do you go?" he asked "I don't know" was my simple answer and I stopped. Then he began to smile "What's so funny?" I ask, "I forget to introduce myself... I'm Tripp Campbell" he said and extended his hand _It's funny_ I thought.

"A pleasure Tripp" received his greeting _Of course I knew that_ I thought and then he stayed quiet "And?... what is your name?" he wonder. "Oh... right, is..." I said somehing nervous, I didn't know what to do, until "Abby Martin" said at the end.

"Oh, then Abby, was a pleasure to meet you... I have to go to school" said Tripp before running. "Hey, wait... I'll go with you" I said while I go after him "Maybe it isn't a good idea" he said something nervous.

"Why?" ask "For a start, you put a pajamas..." said Tripp pointing my clothes, I look at myself and was true... I still have the sleep clothes "You're right" told him something discouraged.

"But that doesn't matter, we will go through the Mall and I buy you some new clothes" he said as he watched the hour "We have free time to at least reach the second period" said later.

"Thanks Tripp, I owe you one" I told him and we were walking down the street to the Mall. It is incredible that now Tripp and I are friends now, yet I don't know how am I arrive here.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me reviews please?<strong>


	2. In the School

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter.**

**I decide published two chapters for today. I hope you like it and if you don't like... just let me know.**

**Finally, second chapter... to continue with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: In the School<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character from my imagination, that has to do with the pseudonym.**

* * *

><p>Walking towards the school and after passing to buying clothes, toilet articles and school materials. Both went to school with several bags, where the director was waiting for laggards "Mr. Campbell, you're late" said the director.<p>

"Director Jenkins, I'm sorry for the delay, I was helping a friend" said Tripp somewhat scared "That is the excuse more silly that I have heard" said. When I saw Tripp bending his head ashamed, I had to put me in his defence "Hear me Sir..." I told him.

"How do you dares to talk about me like this?" he wonder now angry _Maybe it was a bad idea to talk that way_ thought "I'm sorry, but Tripp is not lying... he really helped me when I was in the middle of the street sleeping"

"I don't believe you" said "Really?, Wouldn't you believe someone that just have a pajamas?" told him with a bit of sarcasm, pointing to my clothes (I forget change my clothes in the store). "You're right" he said "Not punish my friend for this, just because he was a good person" I told him.

When you are finished my short speech, the director stayed there until "Okay, you can enter, but just this once" he said. "Thank you" I said and both went to the high school.

While we walked by the school, Tripp said nothing, until we reach the girls bathroom door "Abby..." he said, "What happens Tripp?" I asked "Thanks for..." he said and this time was ashamed to speak. "Defend you from the director?" I told him "Exactly" he said and gave me a hug.

Really I don't know what to say, first a hand, now a hug... is official... I am not dreaming! When I broke the hug "Hey, I hope you outside..." he said but I interrupt him "No Tripp, go to your class, after this I talk with the director" I said and we said good-bye and he left.

Entering the girls bathroom, I did what I had to do. I was maybe fifteen minutes and when I came out, I was surprised by the clothes that I was excellent. Now, with better presence, I went to the director's office.

_An half hour later..._

I left the director's office successfully, I enrolled in the high school and he told me to be careful with Tripp Campbell, but this no worries me because now we are friends. Director Jenkins give me a schedule and I can't wait to tell Tripp.

When I go to the cafeteria, had played the Bell of out of the classes and all the teenagers were outside. And among all boys, I recognized Tripp that he was talking with another girl.

I closer towards them "Hi Tripp" I told him "Hey, how are you?" he wonder "Well, director Jenkins admitted me in the school, so I have a new schedule and my own locker keys" I told him.

"Excellent" said Tripp "Oh, she is Izzy and is my best friend" he told when he present me to her "Hi, are you new here?" Izzy asks me "Yes, and I'm Abby Martin" I told her. "Your dress is new?" she wonder "Yeah" I told her. " I note that because you have tags everywhere" he said, and when I realized that "That explains the itching" I said.

It's good that Izzy had a scissors and decided to cut the tags, when she finished, the three walked by the cafeteria, until a high boy collides with me and looks at me strangely "Hello beautiful, who are you?" he said.

"I'm Abby Martin and you are...?" I asked, but Tripp answer me "Is Bryce Johnson, the captain of the football team" he said something angry. "You're cute, wanna go out with me?" he said to me "No thank you" I said and we went, but Bryce takes my arm "Why?" he said.

"Leave her Bryce, she isn't dating with you though it was crazy" said Tripp in my defense "Is true" said Izzy. "What... you date with Tripp?" said Bryce "No we're only friends, we met before arriving at the school" I told him. "In addition, I am new to the school and you shouldn't throw my arm" I told him now angry.

"Sorry for that, I'm not going to bother more, but when you feel ready to Bryce, call me" he said and gave me his number. When he left, I broke the paper and pull it away "I'll never dating with Bryce, later of what he made" I told to the others "Well said Abby" said Tripp and put a hand on my shoulder.

Even I am surprised by all that I spend, I'm in the high school of Tripp with Izzy and now I hate Bryce Johnson, just missing meet the Weasels. But I can't yet know how I reach California and how I'm going to return, it is great to be with Tripp but I know this is not my home.

Maybe if I tell the truth to Tripp, might he has some idea what to do. When Izzy is going to classes I will say, is something that sounded strange, but I hope he understand.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter, how will Tripp react when Abby tell the truth?<strong>

**Let me reviews, please?**


	3. Confussion and Annoying Arlene!

**Hello again!**

**Really this story inspires me to keep writing, and thanks for the reviews... I really appreciate it.**

**Whatever, each chapter is longer than the other two (but not so long). Okay, I don't distract you more... to continue the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Confusion and... Annoying Arlene!<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>Well, it is the touch of Bell and I'm ready to tell the truth. Izzy had gone to her class and we were alone, I approach towards Tripp "Hey, I have something to tell you" I told him a little nervous "What thing?" he wonder.<p>

"Well, are you that sounded strange, but I don't live in California" I said "The only thing I knew is that yesterday I was in my country about to sleep after seeing my favorite series and today I am in California living my dream of being with you and your band"

Only Tripp stayed there, surely confused by what I said "That explains why you were in the street this morning" he said "Stop... do you believe me?" I asked now confused.

"Yeah... and how do you know about my band?" he wonder "That was the other part of my problem... is that I knew what you are Tripp Campbell much before that you introduce youself, I know your high school, your mother and Iron Weasel" I told him "How?" he wonder now more confused than before.

"I know you because they did a TV series about your life with Iron Weasel, and believe me that is my favorite series" I told him "The series talks about a teenager who fulfills his dream of joining the band of Iron Weasel and lives many adventures with them and their friends" told him.

"And how is the series called?" he wonder "_I'm in the Band_" I told him "It seems quite obvious" he said with irony, I laughed of what he said. "Then..." I said "If you're a fan of the Weasels, I guess you know that I am the guitarist for the band" he told me "Yes, I know" I answer him.

We spent a good time talking about while we used classes. When we arrived at the science's lab, the professor introduced me to the rest of the class and he told me to sit where I want to begin the project. Of course I wanted to sit with Tripp, but Izzy was sitting with him and I had to sit with Jared.

Jared and I talked about during the project, he told me about the high school rules and other things. When we finished the project, get an A + (in other words a 10) and Jared jumps as a girl, that made me laugh so much, I look at Tripp and he couldn't hold back the laugh at his friend.

After the project, the professor told us to form a group with four peoples for a research home work. There we met both with Tripp and Izzy to do so, although they left that Jared would work, but I also told them that I would help Jared with my part.

XXX

After class, Tripp was where it was my locker "What's up Tripp?" I said and then approaching a girl with ugly face and small stature... Oh no, is Arlene Roca or rather Annoying Arlene. Tripp support between the wall and the door of my new locker, very scared.

"What happens star? Do you have something to do on Saturday?" she asked, while he was cornered "Always occupied on Saturday to rehearse with the band" he said something nervous and trying to leave, but she stopped him.

"Tripp... can I close my locker door" I asked in ironic way and the only thing I knew was he lift his body from the door and I closed, ""Thank you" I said "Who are you?" Arlene asks me in a sarcastic way "Oh, I'm Abby Martin and I am new in the high school" I told her.

"Well, I'm Arlene and tell you that I am Tripp's girlfriend" she said _Yeah right_ thought in a sarcastic way. Until that Tripp rises from where he was "Hey, I go to my locker" he said and he left, almost running.

Looking when he left, Arlene was look at me "What?" I said "Are you are stealing my boyfriend?" she told me "No... firstly he is not your boyfriend... and secondly, Tripp and I met when I arrive at the school and we are just friends" I told her while I relied on my locker "How you know that Tripp is not my boyfriend?" she said now more calm.

"Tripp told me... I know you like him since 5th grade" I told her "And he told you if he likes me?" she wonder with hope "We met 3 hours ago... I don't know all Arlene" I told her as I walk away from her a little.

Suddenly something pops in my head "But really wanna hang out with him?" I asked and she nods her head and very excited. _I think I have an idea_ thought and I left Arlene.

I left my locker and I closer to Tripp "That girl is crazy" I told him "Yes, and already started to hurt my back by hitting in the wall" he said while pointing his back "Anyways, Arlene ceased to bother you, I had a talk with her and she promised" I told him.

"Really?" he wonder "Okay, is not exactly that, but I came up an idea to she got away from you" I said and we went in the locker to the last class.

XXX

Leaving the school, I was walking with all my bags and my new backpack. It was only for a while and then I sat down on a bench, I feel something abandoned and I don't know where to go, my house is hundreds of miles in another country.

Suddenly approaching someone, is Tripp. "Abby, what are you doing here so alone?" he wonder "Wondering where to go... I don't have house" I told him something upset, he sits on my right side on the bench "Really?" he wonder "Yeah, when I arrive I had a pajamas, I don't even packed and..." I said almost on the verge of crying.

_Okay, too much sadness_ thought while trying to calm me and Tripp wraps his arm around me and, without thinking, I lean toward him, placing my head on his shoulder.

We were only about 2 minutes, then lift my head where he was "Could go to stay in my house until we discover how you came to California" he told me. I started to look at him, noticed the sincerity in what he said and I nod my head, fails to answer by excited that was.

A tear fell down my face, but Tripp dry her with his hand. Then we got up from the seat and walked down the street, with his arm still around me, rubbing my back to calm me.

Tripp is a great person, I never thought that he was going to follow me here and I would be there for me. Now we walk to his house... one moment, do not live the Weasels too? It will be excellent, shall I know them in person. This really is not a dream!

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter, but the story not... do you think about that is a good time that Tripp has a point of view of all this? Or I'm with Abby's point of view?<strong>

**Let me reviews, if you want to follow... Please?**


	4. Meeting the Weasels

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay on my story!**

**I know it's been a while but in these days I'm in my July vacations and I'm going to publish very chapters from the story and new stories.**

**Well, here I go with the fourth chapter, in the end I decided to go with Abby's point of view and possibly I ends the story with the same character (by the way, will be long) but even so enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Meeting the Weasels<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, we were talking, while both loaded bags with clothes that Tripp had bought. "So are the Weasels lives in your house?" I asked "Yes, more than one year ago, although they are quite crazy" he said "Okay" I told him.<p>

Until we arrived at the door of his house, he was about to open when "Wait..." I told him, he turned around to see me "Thank you for cheer me up a while ago" I said "You're welcome" he said and opened the door.

When the door is opened I only heard the sound of the television in on, when we went... I couldn't believe, there were the three Weasels, watching the TV. "Guys" yelled Tripp and others "What?" said the three.

"Are you bumming again?" he told them "No... we're just resting the body" said Derek "Sure, you're not lounging but you do" I said sarcastically. After a while, the rockers turned around to see me "Who is she?" wonder Burger.

"She's Abby, she is going to stay in the house for a while" he said "You know that there is no room in the house right?" said Derek, rising from the sofa "Yes I know, I'll tell to my mom if she can sleep with her"said Tripp.

"Ah, what has she no home?" said the singer, but before Tripp answered for me "I prefer she answer me back" he told him. "Good..." was the first thing I said, but I can't tell them the truth, but because they are friends of Tripp, I decided to do it "When I arrived here, I only had my sleep clothes in the middle of a street" I told him.

"I don't understand" said Derek "Forget it, the point is that I don't live in California and I don't know how I arrived here, Tripp was very kind to let me live with you" said "Well, as you put it so... Welcome to the family" said the singer "Thank you" I replied.

Ash approached a little "Are you friends with Tripp?" he said something clueless "Yes, a half-day ago" I answer him "And I know that you are Iron Weasel... because Tripp told me and also because I like your music" told them. "Then, it's an honour to meet you Abby..." said Burger "Martin" I finish the sentence.

"Good, why aren't we going to the garage to rehearsal our song" said Tripp "Sure kid" said Derek "To the garage" told the three as they pounded the armchair. For my part, Tripp and I just walked to the garage, laughing out loud by what the Weasels are made.

XXX

Being in the garage, I sat down on the couch, while the boys prepared the instruments. "What song do you want to play Abby?" asked Tripp "Whatever, all these songs are good" I said.

After a while they began to sing the song "Face Down in the Plate of Nachos", at the beginning were playing in their places away from the couch, but when finished... Tripp, Derek and Burger were on top of me.

_Is really uncomfortable, I shouldn't sit down on the couch_ I thought, Derek was reclining in my lap, Burger had his face close to mine and Tripp rested his head on my shoulder while he was practically strenched on top of me.

Actually have Tripp very near around me isn't so uncomfortable, but the other two yes it's uncomfortable, "What do you think?" asked Tripp "The song is excellent, but for the viewer is very uncomfortable" I told him, as they didn't understand me "Get away from me" I yelled at the three, clearly I moved my head to shout to for don't affect Tripp's ears.

The three were lifted, but Tripp stayed seat next to me; a little further that a while ago "Sorry for that" I said. "Was part of the song?" I ask "Yes" he said "Then okay, only you don't do it when I or any girl will be with you" told them "Sure" said Tripp, then we got up from the couch.

"Abby, have you ever played any instrument or you've sung?" asked Ash "In fact, I like to sing" I told him and Derek began to look at me sarcastically "Of course that I never did on stage" I said "You could sing something" said Burger.

"I'd love it but I don't sing against the people" I told them, the four disappointed but then it started to sound a stomach "I bet it's Burger" I told them and the second later "Already gave me hungry" said Burger and the four were surprised.

"How did you know that?" ask Burger "I just guess" I told him "Then I'll go to the kitchen" said Burger and came out of the garage, I realized that it was not going towards the House "Where is going to go Burger?" I asked Derek "Oh, his kitchen is the dustbin" said. _This is __disgusting, but that doesn't surprise me _I thought.

"Well, we are going to watch the television" said Derek and he left with Ash, leaving again Tripp and I alone. "Wow, your band mates really are lazy" I told him, he didn't respond me but I think that I know which is the answer.

"Abby, do you want something to eat?" he asked "Of course, I want to eat pizza" I told him "Well, I'm going to call the pizzeria for they bring it, I would do from my phone but I don't have minutes" I said and went "I'll be back" he yelled from the outside of the garage.

I was alone in the garage, I started to look at the instruments that the band had and I just focused on the microphone. When I took it, I began to remember a song that another artist had previously performed and I started singing the song "Quiet" by Demi Lovato.

I only sing the first verse and the chorus of the song when Tripp comes to the garage and discovered me. "Incredible Abby" he told me and I yelled "What are you doing here? I thought you ordered a pizza" I said the last sentence almost screaming.

"I already did... I didn't believe you were so good singing" he told me "Seriously?" I asked and he just nods his head "Really I always liked to sing is just that I don't have the value of sing in public" I told him while I sat on the couch again.

"You had stage fright" he told me "Yeah and every time I sing in public, I start to sweat and tremble like crazy and the most extreme that happened to me..." I told him but I stop, I don't want to tell my great nightmare, but I know he's not going to laugh "I start to out of tune and I faint" I told him and hide my head on the couch really embarrassed.

I stay with the head on the couch and start to feel a hand rubbed my arm "Abby" he told me gently and I lifted my head from the couch to look at him "The only way to overcome the fear is face it... a few years ago, I also go through something like that" he told me.

"With what?" I asked "When I played the guitar on stage for the first time, for being nervous, my fingers sweated so much that I did short-circuit while I played a song, I didn't return to play it for a few months" he said.

"It was dangerous, well that was only once" I told him while he's still telling the story "During these months I didn't want nor see my guitar, until one day I realized the value of doing again and I manages to play a song without making short-circuit, that was because it had defeated the panic to my guitar and the stage" he said at the end.

"And now you're the guitarist of Iron Weasel, a dream that became a reality" I told him and he just nodded, Tripp is right, perhaps I should show the world how good I am singing.

"I think that I should begin to overcome that panic" I told him and I lift the sofa "It's good spoken" he told me, I took the microphone again but I started to tremble from nerves, "What song do you want to sing Tripp?" I asked "Whatever" I said with a bit of sarcasm and I laughed, I replied the same a half -hour ago.

The only thing I did was take a breath and I began to sing one of my favorite songs, "Party" by Demi Lovato. At the beginning of the song I started to out of tune by nerves, but after that my voice normalizes and I'm still singing.

During the song I'm only looked at Tripp, he helped me a lot since that I reached California in the way that I don't even know, practically is my best friend. When I finished singing, I listened the applause from my friend "It was excellent" he told me "Thanks Tripp" I answer him, something excited but I calmed down before he notice.

"I told you that you could" he told me, I was happy to sing most of the song without nerves, until my stomach sounds. "Don't you had ordered a pizza?" I asked "Yeah, it should arrive ten minutes ago" he said.

Until another idea comes to my mind "It was supposed that it should arrive at the main gate" I said while we are looking our faces, I knew that he was thinking the same thing than me and the two ran out the garage.

XXX

When we arrived at the house, we saw the Weasels eating the whole pizza "The pizza was delicious, when did you ordered it?" said Ash while eating his piece "Guys, the pizza was for Abby," said Tripp somewhat angry.

"It was a few pieces," said Derek, I towards closer to the box and there was nothing "Yeah right, it was pieces of box" said something annoying and with sarcasm "Don't worry, I order another pizza and eat it in my room" he said "Okay" I told him and went to sit on the swivel couch.

While Tripp went to the kitchen, I looked at the Weasels "So that you're going to stay with us, you have to learn to act as a Weasel" said Derek "It won't be necessary to Derek, for a start I'm a girl and I don't acted as an ape" I told him. "Agreement, at least you're not in the band" he said sarcastically.

Until that Ash is approaching "Don't listen to Derek, since you spoke about the sing he believes that you're going to take his post" he told me "I wouldn't take his post, also you never heard me sing" I told them the three. After this small discussion, Burger decides to stand up by juice.

There Ash stands up too and he takes my arm "Abby, this surely you entertain, I have a joke in the refrigerator" he said trying to hold back the laugh. The two are approaching the kitchen and sit in the chairs, Tripp was sitting too "Burger, you know that the juice in the refrigerator right?" he ask.

"Of course, do you think that I am? a dork?" he said and opened the fridge, inside had a machine launches tennis balls and many balls hit him on the stomach until he reached on the ground. Tripp, Ash and I were dead of laughter and Ash said "Weasel joke" to Burger.

Suddenly Derek gets to the kitchen "What do I missed?" he wonder "Burger falls in the Ash's joke, a machine launches balls hit him" said Tripp, Derek also laughed about that and helped Burger to stand up "Ash, for the first time is one of your jokes results with someone" said Tripp.

"What? is the prank week?" I ask "Yes, every year, the Weasels make the worst jokes each other's" Tripp told me "Yes, and who makes the best joke of the week, shows off all the year" said Derek.

"Two years ago, Tripp won with an excellent joke being just a rookie," said Ash "And the last year I win the prank week," said Burger. "And can I participate in the prank week this year?" I asked, the three adults looked each other's and laughed at what I said "Only those who are in the band can do it" said Derek.

"Ah, that's good which I'm not include in the jokes" I said, unless I hear a bell... it must be the pizza and I went to open the door, it was really "Pizza for Tripp Campbell," said the dealer "Clear, here is it" I told him and Tripp approached "Thank you" he told and pay at the rate.

"Finally, I have hungry" said Burger "This isn't for you; you already had enough food for now," said Tripp "Come on" he said and we went for the kitchen.

XXX

In the Tripp's room, he and I ate the pizza. "Thanks for the pizza Tripp" I told him "You're welcome" he said while eating his piece "Hey, what idea do you occurred while you talked with Annoying Arlene in the school?" he wonder.

"Oh yeah..." I told him and let my piece on top of the box "Arlene has always dreamed to hanging out with you, so tomorrow after school you'll be with her" I said, "I don't want to go out with her, I have a girlfriend" he said something angry "That's the idea, she knows you're going to go out with her but you don't have to do it, so she hates you and stop bothering you" I told him.

"It's a good idea" he said "Do you see?" I said and he just nodded his head. There was a moment of silence while we ate, until "Yet I'm still don't know how to arrive to California" I told him.

"You're right" was the only thing that he said "Maybe I can think something before going to sleep... by the way, where am I going to sleep?" I ask "In the bed of my mom, she's in a trip these days and won't arrive until tomorrow" he told me.

"Thank you for letting me be here" I said "You're welcome Abby, you're my friend" he told me, now if I am not dreaming, he told me that I'm his friend. After the conversation, we finished the pizza and watch the clock, are 8'clock.

"Abby, would you like to participate in the prank week?" he wonder "Sure, I want to make a joke to adults by making fun of me" told him "Then, I think having the perfect joke" he told me and I towards a little closer to listen to him.

After listening the joke, we left the room to be with the Weasels, who had planned a catapult full of snakes. At the end the catapult with snakes was released but one stayed in the garage and it almost bites Burger. It wasn't as fun as the fridge, but later they were jettisoned with the snake.

After the prank of the guys, I went to the room of Ms. Campbell to rest; meeting the Weasels is quite funny and uncomfortable at the same time. I hope that tomorrow will have an idea of how to arrive to California.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end of the chapter, I planned to lengthen the story, maybe about 10 chapters... very soon is a forum about this fic.<strong>

**Leave me reviews, please?**


	5. I'm in the Band

**Hello!**

**I have two announcements: the first one is in these days I have very updates of the stories because I supossed I should update four chapter from diferents stories before but my cousin from Arica visits me for this week and I couldn't write very much.**

**And the last one is I published the same chapter in spanish on February 18... the same day when it was Logan Miller's 20th birthday.**

**Well, back to the story... In this chapter I decided to add a Tripp's point of view, because surely Abby is boring... possibly will have more thoughts of the other characters in the series.**

**Maybe the title of the chapter seems them quite known, but it was only a coincidence of titles. Enjoy the fifth chapter and please! Let me reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I'm in the Band<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the Beth's bed, for a moment I thought that if I slept maybe I would return to my house, but it didn't. I turned laps in the bed and watched the clock... its 10:00 a.m... Oh no, I missed the school and the more important Tripp doesn't notice me.<p>

Ah, okay... in any case Tripp will tell me to what happens with the fault. I get up from the bed and put me the same clothes that I had yesterday... clearly I need more clothes. I left the room and approached to the dining room, when suddenly I saw a few bags at the door, which really seemed strange.

So when it comes to the kitchen, I saw a woman serving her breakfast... wait, I guess she's the Tripp's mother. "Hello Abby, what's up with your dream?" I wonder "Good... wait, how do you know my name?" I reply with confusion.

"Well, my son told me when I arrive two hours ago" I said "Ah, then you must be the Tripp's mother, I'm Abby Martin" I said while giving her the hand "A pleasure to meet you in person and awake" she told me, I laughed with that but I shut up before she'll notice.

"Me too and I'm sorry for using your bed last night, it was that or sleep with Tripp in his room" I told her. She laughed at what I said "Don't worry, you can stay here when you want" she said "Thank you Mrs Campbell" I told her. "Do you want breakfast?" added "Of course, I come right away, I have to go to the bathroom" I told her and I went.

XXX

After going to the bathroom, Beth and I were having breakfast in the dining room "Where did you travel Ms. Campbell?" I asked "I work as a dentist in California and I traveled by outstanding medical issues to Denver" she told me "And when do you came to my house?" she wonder.

_Busted!_ I thought "Well, I... ah... Tripp found me in the street" I told her and she exclaims and then "It's good that Tripp found you" told me "In fact Tripp was who invited me to stay here in the first place," I said to her "And yesterday I met the Weasels" I added.

"Do you seem mad?" she asks "Pretty crazy I would say" I said. Then both continue eating until that comes out of the clothes item "That clothes is new?" she wonder "Yes we bought yesterday... when Tripp found me, I only used a pajama" I told her.

Beth looks me a bit "You know, finishing the breakfast we're going to shopping" she said "Alright" I answer her. So when we finished breakfast, Beth and I left the house to buy me clothes.

In the Mall, I choosed many pairs of shoes and clothes, much to even I buy my own wardrobe. Coming out of the Mall, both arrived at the house and the guys were in the kitchen.

"Can we help them with something?" said Derek "You can help us with that box" I said pointing to the wardrobe, Derek and Ash that led up to the Beth's room. When we got to the room, two adults left the box and when they did they barely tried to breathe.

"Thank you," said Beth and both left "And thanks for joining me to buy Mrs. Campbell" I told her "You're welcome Abby" she said and left. I decided to get over clothes from the bags and ordered everything in the wardrobe, when I finished I pull myself on the bed to rest.

XXX

After resting a bit, I left the room to the garage. Derek and the boys were there and... Tripp comes back from school. "Hi Tripp, what about the school?" I asked "You missed the best, they beat Bryce Johnson" he answered me. I'll ask how happened, but something tells me that Tripp was involved.

"Well, I don't want to know... what song will you try now?" I asked "Band Van" answered Tripp "I'm going to join on the song" I said and Derek begins to look at me ugly. "You know that you're not in the band right?" he told me "Yeah I know, but I want participate in the song" I answer him.

Derek puts furious, I realized his intention and I was already tired of his indirect "Okay, Derek, I don't know why you are jealous of me, you've never heard me singing like I make you feel jealousy... with a simple no thanks was enough to deny me the chance" I told him and left the garage really furious.

I closed the door in the face who approached the door, seems that it was Ash. I don't know what happen next, but the only thing I did was to lock me in the Beth's room with the Tripp's guitar what had taken from his room.

XXX

Tripp's Point of View

After the Abby's departure, I look at Derek "Derek, why did you do that?" I yelled at him "What thing?" he said. "Why didn't you leave her to sing the song?" I went to shout "She isn't part of the band and I'm the singer" he told me.

"Wow Derek, you're incredibly selfish" I told him "Abby has stage fright to sing and you've never heard her to be jealous" I add and went to the couch. "Really?" he told me at the end "Yes" was the only thing I said later.

"To me I would have loved to hear Abby sing" said Burger "Me too" add Ash "See, the others are agree on this," I said Derek before to lift me out of the garage, when I left I heard something "He's right" said someone, but I didn't return to know who said it.

I went to my mom's room to see if Abby calmed down a little, I opened the door and saw her playing with my guitar. "Abby, what are you doing?" I asked "I've just finished a song" she answered me "Do you still mad?" I went to ask "Yes, but not as much as a while ago" she told me.

I walk a little and I sat on the bed "What song did you write it?" I asked "I had inspiration and indeed I don't know if it would be a great song" she told me and brings me the notebook with the lyrics. I started to read some of the lyrics and really I was surprised "Is a joke? Is excellent for the Weasels" I told her.

Abby sighs something angrily "What's wrong Abby?" I asked "I don't want that Derek sings, not after what he did" she said. "Alright" was the only thing I said and I left the room.

XXX

I went to the garage and to the sofa "Kid, I was thinking about it and you're right... I was a fool to not let Abby sing, I even heard her sing to be jealous" said Derek.

"Well, you better go with her and apologize her" I told to Derek and he left running out of the garage. Meanwhile, Burger, Ash and I decided to throw a joke that Burger had planned to Derek, until he comes back with Abby.

"Derek, what if you samples to Abby how to sing" I said "Sure, is very simple" he said. He approached to his position and began to sing, I prompted Burger to make a few changes to his microphone and when he did, the Derek's voice sounded too shrill.

"But how happened that?" he wonder with the altered voice and we're trying to hold back the laugh, until that "Weasel joke" said Burger and we all laughed with that. "It was excellent" said Derek still with microphone in hand and I listen Abby laughing out loud.

Until I approach the table of karaoke to make again the changes into the microphone so it sounds normal again. "When did you do that?" asked Abby "Burger thinks about that" I told her "Well, enough of laughs... Abby, show the others how well you sing and by the way, I already configure the microphone to normal" I told her.

"Hey, I don't know if I should sing Tripp, do you remember the stage fright?" she told me "I know, but you have to get over it... When you sang, the only thing you did was look at me and the fear was over" I told him "That was because we were alone" she said "But I'm going to try" she add.

She approached the base of the microphone, I guess she'll sing any song of Demi Lovato, "Well, this song is called Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato" said. _I was right _was the only thing I thought.

_After the song..._

Everyone began to applaud Abby for her singing, including Derek. "Abby, your singing was truly amazing" said Burger "Yeah, you sound better than Derek" said Ash "I hate to admit it but you sang excellent Abby" said Derek.

"Thanks guys" said Abby something excited "You know, the band needs a female singer in some songs and although we have Izzy... is not enough to just a girl in the band" said Burger. Abby watched me something stranged "You try to say..." I have time to say before to interrupt me "That's right kid" said Derek.

Abby's Point of View

"Welcome to Iron Weasel, Abby" said all three, I couldn't believe it... they accepted me in their band. "Thanks guys" was the only thing I said before get to them "It's official, Abby you're in the band" Tripp told me.

This really has to be a dream, now that I'm in the band, I'm with in the Weasel jokes that they will make the three Stooges. I will be careful with that "I guess I am within the prank week" told them "Exactly, so you'll be careful" said Tripp "I'll have" I told him.

"Now start playing something" said Burger, now if that was nervous. Derek began to look at me, but this time something more comprehensive. It was because we had a conversation before the joke they made to him.

_Flashback_

_I ended my song, when I hear a knock on the door, I knew wasn't Tripp because he had been before. When the door opened, I saw Derek, only to see him made me angry again._

"_What do you want Derek?" I said something angry "I came to apologize" he said "It's too late for that" I told him "Please" I said almost supplicant. I stayed looking him and I don't know how not I decided something what I'm still regret to do "Speak up" I told him._

_He sits in the bed "I'm sorry for being jealous, is that I have never heard you sing, I just thought that maybe you're going to take away my post" he told me "Derek, I would never dare to take off your post, singing with you has always been a dream for me" I told him._

"_And I'm not only sing, I play the keyboard and the guitar" I also told him "Can you forgive me?" he wonder "I don't know" I told him "Fails you to sing me a song" told me "Okay, I forgive you" I told him. Derek smiled and we left the room of Beth._

_End of flashback_

I left my thought and decided to sing the song that we thought to do from the start: Band Van. During the song Derek sang most of the song and I only sang the rest in choir. This time my dream was fulfilled, now I belong to Iron Weasel along with Tripp... but I still can't understand how I arrive to California.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end of the chapter, but not the history. Let me reviews please!<strong>


	6. Always Together

**Hello again!**

**So, I know you're going to enjoy on this chapter... because it had some fluff between Tripp and Abby. When I write this chapter in spanish, I really want end it... and now is my favorite chapter.**

**Well, in this chapter, I put between some calling conversations between the characters... This is the sixth chapter, enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Always Together<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>After singing the song, Tripp saw the time on his watch "Hey, I have to hang out, I have a date with Gia" he said and there I remembered the plan that we had done yesterday, so I left the garage to follow him "Tripp, wait..." I told him<p>

"What?" he wonder "I though you're going to stay here by Arlene" I told him "It's true, the plan to get me rid of her... certainly I'm not invite her" he said "How didn't you do it?" I asked "I forgot it" was his brilliant response.

"Well, you'll do what you want" I told him and he left the house. I went back to the garage with the others and I sat on the couch "What happenned?" wonder Ash "Nothing" I answer something angry "It doesn't seem to be true" said Derek.

I sighed of exhausted "Okay, yesterday I had an idea of how to get Annoying Arlene away from Tripp" I said but the others gave them nerves. "What idea?" wonder Burger while he sits beside me "I told Arlene that Tripp invite her in a date today, but I told to Tripp that he didn't have to go with her to the date for disappoint her" told him.

"It was a good plan, but why were you angry?" asked Derek "Like today I didn't go to class I thought he would invite Arlene for the plan and now I learned that he isn't invite her to the date, that's why I was angry with Tripp" I told him. "Well, we wait him to return to his date with Gia to see what happens" said Derek.

"You're right" I told the three "What so bad can be that he doesn't fulfilled the plan?" I said after "Yes" they said. Until I saw the time on my new watch "Guys, let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry" I told them.

"Me too" said Burger and he get out of the garage "Burger..." I yelled when he went "What?" he wonder "Let's go to the kitchen, I won't leave you eat garbage" I told him "Okay" he said. I laughed with that and we exit the garage.

XXX

In the kitchen, the guys took a fish tank, a baseball helmet and a pot plants. "What are you doing with that?" I asked them something confused "We broke the dishes while you went shopping with Beth" Derek told me "Don't worry, when we finish you eat something in this" Ash told me.

"Better step, I'll go to the couch to call for pizza" I told them and I take the phone to order pizza. I dialed the number that I found in a paper and I sat down on the sofa to wait...

Cellular conversation: Abby/**Central pizza**

**Good afternoon, pizza at home...**

Good, I ask an Italian pizza for takeaway please...

**Where do you live?**

In the same direction of Mr. Tripp Campbell

**Agreed, your pizza will come in fifteen minutes... by the way, what's your name?**

Abby Martin... well, thanks

I hang up the call to wait for the pizza and I turned on the TV. A little bit later the guys come out of the kitchen and they sit down on the couch "Are you already ordered the pizza?" ask Derek "Yeah, it arrives in fifteen minutes... why did you ask?" I told him "When you spoke of pizza, we whimed too" said Burger.

"Agreed, but you have to store a piece to Tripp until he arrives from his date" I told the three. "Of course we do" said Derek "Good" was what I told them and we continue to watch the television.

I was sitting on the couch with Derek to my left and Ash on the right, Burger was sitting next to Ash. We had fun watching the television, until that Burger began to release gases, "Even because I'm here you can't hold back the gas" I said to the three.

"Sorry" said Burger, until we hear a bell. I got up to the couch to open the door "Pizza for Abby Martin" he told me "Yeah it's me, thanks" I told him while I recieved the pizza. "Miss, you has to pay" he told me "Yes, what if you return later and I pay when the authority comes back... I don't have money now" I told him, he accepted and left.

"Pizza is here" I yelled to the guys "Cool, thanks Abby" said Ash "You're welcome Ash" I told him. We all start to eat the pizza, trying to save a piece to Tripp when he returns. I hope he is doing well in his date with Gia.

XXX

_Two hours later_

All finished the pizza and I keep the box with the piece we leave to Tripp in the refrigerator. We are laughing out loud while we saw a cartoons program. When it finished the series, all we laughed when Derek had to go to the bathroom by laughing so much.

When Derek returned, they hear a blow, I was going to open but Derek advancement first, I turned around the back on the couch to see who was... is Tripp. "Hi Tripp, how did you go in your date?" I asked but he doesn't answer me. I only know that in his eyes I noticed the anger and sadness.

I guess something bad happened in the date, although he only speaks with Derek and he went to his room "What happened with Tripp?" I asked to Derek "Gia break up with him thanks to Arlene" he told me.

A sense of guilt ran me through the body, I gave this idea yesterday and now is bad by my fault. "I should go to talk to him" said Derek before walking, but I lift from the couch "No Derek, this is my fault... I'm going to talk to him" I told him and left the sofa towards the Tripp's room.

XXX

When I arrive at the door of his room, I started to sweat from nerves, I'm afraid everything that happens before entering his room. But on the other hand he knows that I gave this idea and he only fulfilled when he said that he's dating with Gia.

I opened his door and enter his room, Tripp was sitting on the bed, with their elbows supported by crossed legs; When he felt the door he look at me... I noticed the sadness with a mixture of hatred in his face. I think it's official... he hates me.

All I did was bring me and I sat beside him on the bed, I was grateful when he isn't get away from me. "I knew you came here" he said "Me too" I told him, then there was a moment of silence between us "I know that this is all my fault" I said then.

"Just something Abby" he told me, now a little more calm "I also have some guilt, I shouldn't ignore you when you told me that I should be at home" he said. I laughed a little, but then I stop when I see Tripp begins to tremble "Derek told me what happened" I told him.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said before looking at me, this time starts to worried me... tears began to fall down his face. "Okay..." was the only thing I said before Tripp begins to lean on against me, with his head buried in my shoulder.

In reaction, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug to calm him down. In fact in the series I never had seen him like this, less crying. I started to rub his back and felt his sobs in my body... poor Tripp, I hope this will serve as comfort.

Minutes later, Tripp lift his head from my shoulder, I think something ashamed "Sorry for that" he said with the broken voice "You don't have to do it Tripp, occasionally it's good to get those feelings and let it out" was what I said.

I kept rubbing his back, I'm still surprised of what Gia did to my friend, although I'm still don't know what's really happened. "Tripp, is really that you don't want to talk about, but I want to know what happened in the date" I told him and he sighs something surrendered.

"I told you" he said "You don't want to know that" he adds, then he returned to rest his head on my shoulder, in truth he's depressed by Gia. In that time I decided to rub his back again and I climb up to the bed to embrace him in a better position.

In truth it feels good support Tripp in tough times, but it's also something uncomfortable because I'd never embraced him (because he went on television). Only Tripp stayed in my arms, really depressed; while I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Until Derek reaches into the room, this time I felt uncomfortable when he arrives. And Tripp lifted his head of my shoulder again to disguise that step nothing "Hi kid, how do you feel?" he wonder "I don't know" Tripp replied "Do I interrupted something?" Derek ask "No... Derek, why aren't you carrying the piece of pizza that we keep" I told him.

"Sure" Derek said and he left "What piece of pizza?" wonder Tripp "Oh yeah, I ordered a pizza when you're not here and the guys and I kept a piece" I told him "Thank you, although I'm not hungry now" told me. "I know, I only wanted to make Derek goes away so you can let it out quiet" I told him.

Tripp smiled a little and gave me a hug "Thank you" he whispers in my ear then I burst the hug "You're welcome Tripp, you're done a lot for me... I'm part of the band, you left me to live in your home, we are going to classes at the same school..." I told him, then put my hand on his shoulder.

"Abby, really I don't know what to say" he told me "It isn't necessary" I told him while I rubbing his shoulder. After a while he returned to put his head on my shoulder (for the third time) and his body returned to tremble... I guess he returned to cry. Again I began to rub his back and his arm, while he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

XXX

An hour later, Tripp had stopped crying and he was asleep on my shoulder, I didn't move for not wake him up. In fact, I kept rubbing his back to relax him while he sleeps and five minutes ago I started to stroking his hair.

Poor Tripp, in reality I don't know what to do now. I was with him a good time comfort him and my clothes couldn't agree more wet, now everytime I see him, I notice the sadness on his face, although I also notice he's most happy.

I suddenly feel a small movement... he's awakening. "Hello Abby" said Tripp, "Hi Tripp, how do you feel?" I asked "I don't know" was his response. I went back to stroking his hair, but not with the security like when he was asleep.

Tripp lifted up my shoulder again and this time he gets up from his bed "What are you going to do Tripp?" I asked "I'll eat my piece of pizza, it began to roar my stomach" told me "Okay, I hope that the others haven't eaten it" I told him and he laughed.

When he left, the only thing that I touched was my shoulder. It was wet with tears and some sweat I think, but it felt good support to my friend in these situations. Suddenly sounds a cellphone, I look towards the bed and I picked it up, I saw the number and only know it said Gia. The only thing I did was to answer the call and I began to speak

Cellular conversation: **Abby**/_Gia_

**Hello**

_Sorry, I'm wrong_

**It's not true, this is Tripp's phone... I'm Abby Martin**

_Oh, I know you?_

**No even... anyway, why did you called?**

_I wanted to talk with Tripp, over a while ago_

**Hey, speaking of Tripp what happened in your date with him?**

_Well, Arlene was bothering us saying that Tripp was his girlfriend... then Bryce came to pick me up and he hit him for the second time, so I broke up with him_

**Stop, in another words your never wanted Tripp like he is?**

_Is not that... maybe you're right_

**Hey, what you did with him was really low, you know how he feels now?**

_No and I don't want to know_

**I agree**

_Where is Tripp?_

**You don't want to know... – **with something sarcasm** -Gia, tomorrow I'm going to talk with you about all this and what thing did you wanted to tell Tripp?**

_I just wanted to tell him that he really remove me a weight above when I broke up with your friend_

**I'll tell him, well see you tomorrow**

_Sure Abby, bye_

**Bye**

I hung the call and I had to hide my face in the pillow. I can't believe Gia's so evil in leave down Tripp so brazenly. Even crazy I think tell him the message, I know that I dissapoint him or he would never believe me.

Until that Tripp returned with his piece of pizza and he saw me in that state. "What happened to you Abby?" he wonder "Nothing wrong" was what I said, then I sighed when I saw that look that he made to me "Gia called, she told me to tell you something" I told him.

"What thing she said?" he asked "She told me that you really remove her a weight above" I told him. In reality I had no choice than tell the truth, that I realized Tripp returned to sit on the bed "I was a fool" was the only thing that he said.

He returned to put his head on my shoulder but this time he didn't break into tears "Gia only played with my feelings" he said later, this time I said nothing and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

While later he returned to raise his head from my shoulder and gave me an emotional hug. "Tripp, that girl doesn't deserve you" I told in his ear and he split up from the embrace "I know Abby and thanks... for everything" he told me. "You're welcome Tripp, whatever for my friend" I told him, we got up from the bed and left his room.

XXX

When we got to the garage, Derek and Burger had the catapult. "What will you doing?" I asked "We only had a small idea on how to cheer Tripp up and also a joke to Ash" Burger said. "You just sat here and tried to not say anything" said Derek.

Both did and we wait to Ash arrive. Five minutes passed and he cames to the garage "Hey what are you doing?" said Ash "Nothing" said Derek while he hold back the laughter with Burger.

Until the guys decided to activate the prank, they had a few artifacts that I don't know. Actually I never knew what prank they made for laughing out loud, I only know Ash falls down into to a puddle of mud and the others claimed Weasel Prank.

I was dead of laughter and look at Tripp who was like me "You're right, this joke really cheered me up" he said. "Whatever to help kid" said Derek "Yes, you know that we'll always be there with you in the good and the bad" said Burger.

It's incredible that the Weasels are worried about Tripp like me, I closer towards them "They're right Tripp, the boys and I are not only friends, we're your family" I told him and mentioning the last word made me feel sad. "Thanks guys" said Tripp and gave us a group hug, including Ash which he had already cleaned the mud.

After laugh the joke, I went to the Beth's room. She was awake "Abby, you came at last" she told me "How was your day?" she wonder. "Well, like never before" I told her and then she look at me with sarcastic face "What?" I asked.

"Derek told me what had happened in Tripp's date" she told me "Oh" was all my answer "Thank you for helping my son" she added. "You're welcome Ms. Campbell" I told her and I put me pajamas to bed me.

After a day full of emotions, I hope to wake up in time to go to classes. But I still don't know how to arrive to California and actually I think that I'll never have an answer to that. I fits in my side of the bed and I did sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter... I hope you continue liking<strong>

**Leave me reviews, please?**


	7. Troubles and Concerts

**Hello again... had enough time has passed!**

**Well, a few days ago published my first story Big Time Rush "A Pool and a Break Up" was a one-shot and now I'm in the second semester in college.**

**Now back with the seventh chapter of Abby in the Band, which probably were waiting a long time... and like always enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Troubles and Concerts<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up with a jolt from Beth, I looked at the clock and it was 8:00 am. "Thanks for waking me up Mrs. Campbell" I said and we both get out of bed.<p>

In ten minutes, I approached the dining room and saw that Tripp was having breakfast. "Good morning Tripp" I said "Good morning Abby" he replied as I sat in the chair, there was a moment of silence that seemed to me something uncomfortable.

And in that time I remembered the yesterdays fault lesson "Hey, how will I do with my failure yesterday?" I asked "Just go and tell the director that you were sick" he said. "What an excuse, I will say that" I said and we both laughed.

When we finished breakfast, the two walk to school. Along the way, Tripp receives a call from someone, he speaks for a few minutes and then hung it up very happy "What's wrong... you sound like someone who receives gifts on his birthday" I said.

"It was Simon Craig from the record label, he knows about you and wants to hear you sing... also gave us a chance to do a concert at the club Super Nova" he told me "Really?" I asked some excited but nervous at the same time.

"Yeah... come on, it'll be a great opportunity for you" he said, "It is, but if he asks me if I'm from the country what would I say?... The Martians brought me to the earth?" I said in a sarcastic way.

"Please it can't be that bad, you do not come from outer space" he said with some laughter. There I sigh of exhausted "Sorry but is... I still get nervous when I sing in public, I still wonder how I sang in front of you without passing out" I said.

"Like I said before... you just trusted me" he said "It's true" I replied. There Tripp wrapped an arm in my shoulders and we kept walking to school. On arriving there, the Director Jenkins saw me and came over to us, "Ms. Martin, the teachers told me about your failure, I demand an explanation" he said or rather shouted.

"And I have it Director, yesterday did not come to class because I got sick of the stomach and Tripp knows because I stayed at home" I told him, but Jenkins did not seem to believe me "Is that true Campbell?" he asked Tripp "If I told him to stay in bed until I returned from school" he said.

"Oh, I think its understandable" said the director "Okay students, you continue in what you are doing" he added and left. We hope to leave and then laugh like crazy "He's believed" I told Tripp "Yes, my excuses never fail" he said and laughed.

After laughing, we walked to the Tripp's locker, when a blond girl appears. Suddenly Tripp's face fell in sadness, with that I assumed that this girl was Gia.

"Abby, I have to leave" he said with a voice somewhat muffled, I assumed that he has not overcome her. "Sure, go" I said and he left, almost running; while I approached to talk with Gia.

"You are Gia, right?" I asked "Yeah, I saw Tripp running around, I guess you're Abby" she said "Yes" I said _Miracle _I thought. "So, you're friends with Tripp?" she asked "Yes, I'm living with him because I live in another country" I said.

"Something like an exchange?" she wonders, "Maybe... but I come to California alone" I said, she smiled, "Okay, getting back to Tripp's issue... why you broke up with him?" I asked.

"Because Arlene had told him that she was her boyfriend" she said "Hey, I think that you're not understanding me, Arlene thought he was her boyfriend when all this time was a plan I had done" I said.

"Did you do a plan for I haven't gone out with Tripp?" she screams "No, presumably that it was with Arlene, but I didn't think that it would be formed this mess" I said. "It's incredible that you did" Gia said "It was good I broke up with Tripp after all" she added and to her bad luck he was right there.

"Oh yeah, I think the same" Tripp said something angry "Honey, this is not what you think" Gia said, "Yeah right, Abby told me last night... the only thing you did was play with my feelings" said the guitarist.

Gia just stayed there "Okay, Tripp Campbell... never wanted to be your girlfriend and I don't want you to talk to me, because this break up is perpetual" she said and she left furious. The truth it hurt me what she said, but when I saw my friend, he was worse than yesterday.

While Bryce appeared and I notice the sadness in Tripp _Speaking of the King of Rome _I thought "Hi Campbell... what's wrong? Are you crying?" he asked with a baby voice and then laughed. "Go away Bryce, I don't want anything with you" he said something angry.

Then I approached while he was still talking "I think you lost your girl Trippy" he said, there Tripp didn't resisted and ran. "Look to the baby Campbell" said and it infuriated me "Hey do not talk like that to my friend" I yelled.

There Bryce came to me "And why did you care Abby?" he wondered "Pretty simple, he's my best friend... you know that... why not annoying someone of your own size and leave Tripp in peace" I said.

Suddenly became unexpected, Bryce pushed me into the lockers like a guy "You keep Martin, the other day you broke your heart" he said "Yeah right, and now you broke my arm" I said sarcastically.

After a while Tripp returned, now furious by what happens "Stop bothering my friend Bryce, if you want to get in with me... but don't do with Abby" he said. Bryce dropped me and I hit him where it shouldn't be hit, Tripp saw me with a with surprise face "Don't think I'm a weak girl" I told them.

Came the director Jenkins "What happens here?" he asked "Bryce hit me" I said. "I guess he didn't do anything serious" he said somewhat relieved "But Bryce pushed Abby into lockers" Tripp said and I nodded.

"Bryce you're punished..." said the director and both yelled "Mr. Campbell and Ms. Martin too" said "What?" we shouted at the same time. "Punishment today after school" he said and left.

We both went to classes, "I can't believe we wastes one afternoon in the punishment" I told him and we continue walking.

XXX

When we returned home, after the punishment, Tripp and I went directly to the garage. "Hey guys, why so late?" Burger asked "We had punishment" I answered.

"The two punished?" asked Derek and both nodded "It's a long story" said Tripp and left her purse on the table. "Whatever, Simon Craig called us" I said and the three got up from the couch "Really?"

"Yes, he heard that I'm in the band and wants to hear me sing... also found the possibility of playing in the club Super Nova" I told them and the three adults jumped from happiness.

"It'll be great to be in that club" Burger said "What don't we participate in that club?" Ash asked "Yes, but gave us another chance" said Tripp. Then the four guys started talking about clubs and I sat on the couch.

After a while Derek saw me get away and sat down next to me "What's wrong Abby? Aren't you happy about the concert?" he asked "It isn't that, it's that even scares me sing in public" I said "You don't need to why you have fear the public; just believe in you" he said.

"I wish it were that simple" I told him exhausted and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm going to help overcome that stage fright... between singers we will do" he said, and this time I smiled at that.

"Thanks Derek, I never thought you will do that for me" I said "That's what friends are for" he said and we got up off the couch. "So what are we doing up now?... Let's go to the studio" said Tripp.

So we all celebrate and we went out the garage towards the band van, which Tripp obviously taught me. But along the way, I started to sweat from nerves... will be the first time that I submit to a record producer.

The truth I don't know if I get to sing in front of him, I just hope that I won't faint as a few years ago. The good thing is that nobody saw that I was sweating a little, until we got off the band van or maybe it was the stink of the van?

XXX

We arrived to study of Simon Craig and the sir was with some headphones on "Mr. Craig" called my friend and he turned around and takes off the headphones. "Ah, Iron Weasel... I thought you would never come" said the man.

"Well Mr. Craig had a few disadvantages" said Derek and then Simon saw me "And you must be a new member..." he said "What's your name?" he wonders "Abby Martin sir" I said.

"It shows you're a talented girl, how about testing the microphone inside" he said and I started sweating nervously "Sure" I said and walked to the cabin. I come in and I felt more relieved.

"Ready?" asked Simon and that I didn't know that answer, suddenly I felt dizzy. I turned on the microphone to speak "I can't" I said and I lean on the glass, like it doesn't heard so much through the wall, the only thing I know then is that Tripp enters the cabin.

"Abby, are you okay?" he asked "I don't think I can do this Tripp" I said and I support on the wall to the floor "You can do it Abby, I trust you" I said and sat down beside me to wrap his arm around me.

There I put my head on his shoulder and this time I stayed there for more than five minutes, that's good that no one was looking in that position, "Do you think that I can do?" I asked "Yes" he said. Lift my head from his shoulder "Thanks for supporting me" I said "You're welcome" he said and we got up from the floor.

"Are you in there?" said Simon, there Tripp put the headphones and turned on the microphone "Yes we were talking and Abby will be better... it's just the nerves" he said "Ohh, I agree" said Simon.

Tripp turn off the microphone, "Well, it's time for action" he said, "Good luck" he added and left the cabin. I was thinking on what we did and that Tripp trust in me for singing, the only thing I did was turn on the microphone, take a deep breath and started singing.

While I did, singing a song by Demi Lovato obviously, I started thinking in a melody that hit me. When I finished singing, they all applauded, even Simon.

"Wonderful Abby, you sing great" Simon told me "Thank you Mr. Craig" I replied. Then I close with the guys "You sang excellent" Derek said "Thanks" I replied "And I have a melody that could serve them for a song" I add.

"Really?" wonder Burger but before answering Simon interrupted "Okay gentlemen, I think you have a great singer with you" he said "In my opinion she could to make his own solo career" he added and I was surprised.

"What?" said the four, I think that worried. "Guys, I will not leave the band... Mr. Craig I'm not going to do a solo career" I said "Why not?... You have the talent and many fans want to know" he asked "Then tell to Izzy, she is talented and she isn't afraid to face the fear" I said and he looked at me with confused face.

"Well, to start... I have stage fright and the guys are helping me overcome it and... also I entered in this band a few days ago, I can't leave them just like this" I said, then look to Tripp "But most of all, I'm not going to leave my friend alone" add and he just smiled.

"Okay, when you feel ready... just let me know, for now... Iron Weasel you can have his mate" he said. The five celebrated with the Weasel Slap (the first thing I do) and I bend to avoid being hit "Miss Martin, and who is that Izzy?" he asked, "A friend of Tripp" I told him.

"Is the girl who always appears singing when I'm in the house of the guitarist?" he asked "Yes, she is... if you give her an opportunity to..." I said but I was interrupted "I'm going to think about it" he said and left.

"Guys, we have to go back... I have a melody in my head and I do not want me to go" I said and the four led me to the band van. On the road I still was maintaining that melody in my head, although with the passage of the minutes I was forgetting.

When we got home, I was the first to open the door, I went to the Tripp's room and I take his guitar, then I locked myself in my room. I started to play and suddenly the forgotten notes in my head came back to me, for me it was a relief.

At the end Tripp comes into my room "Again with my guitar?" he asked and I laughed "I know, sorry about that but I have to write the music for the song I had written the other day" I said and started to play the notes for him.

A while later "Sounds good, but I think something missing" he said, "I know, more rock" I said and he just nodded. "Tell the guys we have a rehearsal then" I said and he left to the garage.

Meanwhile, I continued playing the guitar to finish the music. Minutes after I finished the song and I went to the garage, I show them the notes from my notebook... there none of the adults understood me.

I sigh of exhausted and I had to play the guitar, there the three approached and began playing the song. After three minutes of music, we are rehearsing and singing, until we decided to go to sleep.

I arrived Beth's room and surprisingly she wasn't there, then I check the note on the nightstand saying "_I'll be back tomorrow for an emergency trip to Albuquerque, kisses Beth _" it said.

Ah, then I'll sleep alone... will Tripp know about this? Then I started thinking in how Tripp can withstand the absence of his father and his mother's travels, then I realize that I'm in a similar situation to him.

The only difference is that I have my two parents but I simply disappeared from my house... remembering that, still do not understand how I came to California. Sometimes I start to think that something bad happened in my house. With that thought I fit in my bed to sleep.

XXX

I woke up in the middle of the darkness, trying to forget what had happened. It's the first time these days that I can't sleep, it wasn't a nightmare. But when I settle down in my bed, I just turned and swam in it.

I try many times but had no case... I could not fall asleep. I get out of bed for a drink of milk. But when I went into the kitchen, I saw Tripp sitting in a chair, almost asleep.

I move closer to him and began to move him a little "Tripp... wake up" I said and he began to move, but I notice that his eyes were red. "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing" he said, "Tripp, I know is something's wrong" I said.

"I had a nightmare" he said as he leaned on the table "I was crying a few minutes ago" he added. I was shocked by what he said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "And what were you doing here?" I wonder "I can't sleep" I replied.

"Really?" he said "Yes and I couldn't sleep, so I came over here for a glass of milk" I said "There is no milk, I also came and I didn't found" I said. Both were sitting for a long time, until Tripp begins to head of dream.

"Tripp, you better come back to your bed... I'll the same" I said and we both got up from the table. But when it came to the kitchen door, Tripp starts to drop any tears "What's wrong?" I said while I put my arm around his waist.

"I just remember my nightmare again" he said, his voice a little broken, "Quiet, what if we go to your room and tell me about your nightmare" I said and we went to his room.

XXX

In Tripp's room, we sat on the bed and he had calmed a little, but I now began to revive my nightmare and trying to contain that sadness. "Okay, now tell me" I said.

"Okay" he said and took a break to start "Everything was clear and I saw my dad in a corner, when he saw me he began to challenge me about the date with Gia and then told me that I was just a kid with no luck in the life" he said as he tried to calm down.

"Until I saw the Weasels with him, they supported what he said and said they never wanted me in the band, then appeared my mom... saying I wasn't her son and she rejected me he said when a tear fell down his cheek.

"In the end you appeared, you said you never wanted to meet the band and..." at that point his voice begins to crack but he didn't worry about that and continued talking "Everybody was laughing at me and I was left alone... no family, no friends... nothing" concluded when he covered his face with his hands.

There I come over and hug him as hard as I could, only to hear the nightmare also made me cry. I just closed my eyes and let the sadness won me for a few minutes, stroking Tripp's back and hair.

After 15 minutes, Tripp is separated from me and note what happened to me "Why are you crying too?" he asked even in a choking voice, "Because I was saddened and... because I start to miss my parents" I replied.

After that, Tripp hug me and began to do I did to him a few minutes ago. I put my head on his shoulder and let the tears run down my face, no matter what he thinks.

Soon after we split both the embrace, feeling a little better... I don't know how but being in Tripp's arms I felt safe._ You'll forget I said that_ I thought "Are you feeling better?" he asked "Yes, and you?" ask him back and he nods his head.

One last tear fell down by Tripp's face and I dry it with my hand. It's funny, a few days ago he did the same with me when I didn't know where I was staying. "Tripp, everything that happened to you in your nightmare, nothing is true" I said "Your mother loves you more than you think" I said.

"But Abby..." he said "The Weasels never say this about you, they really need you in the band" I told him, Tripp just stared at me "And... about me, I always wanted to be in Iron Weasel like you and I never say the otherwise... you're my best friend, I never leave you alone" I said.

Having said all that, Tripp approached to give me a hug "I say the same about you Abby" he said, but we kept the hug. We stayed for a while, until I let go of the hug. "Tripp, I think it's time to sleep" I said "It's true" he said and I lift up his bed to go.

But when I was approaching the door "Abby" he said, I turned back to see him "Yes friend" I replied "I know that sounds strange but..." he said "Do you want me stay to sleep with you?" I asked knowing he was referred out.

"What?... No!" he shouted and I gave him a sarcastic look, then lowered his head sheepishly "Don't leave me" he whispered, this time I was really surprised. Although Tripp can be very confident of himself, is also a vulnerable and defenseless boy... in fact that side of Tripp never seen it coming.

I bring me back to his bed and sat on it, then I got into the blankets and I felt something strange to do so. I wanted to hug him for what he said but I didn't dare to do so.

But this surprised me even more... after lying on the bed, Tripp came and rested his head on my shoulder and curl up on me. _Okay,__ this is really strange_ I thought, and wrapped an arm around him.

Seconds after I put my head between the pillow and Tripp's hair "Thanks" he said "You're welcome, good night" I replied and he fell asleep minutes later.

View as innocent Tripp made me finally reconcile the dream and made me smile "Thanks to you too" I whispered. I wrapped my other arm on Tripp for not to let my friend has another nightmare and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I finish the chapter... I was saving and progressing the story during those months and the last week, I still blame college and everything else ... the end is coming soon!<strong>

**Please ... let me reviews!**


	8. A Sign From Home

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm really sorry for the delay, I was writing fics for Big Time Rush and suddenly I started listening more songs from the band. It also involves the fact of going to college in the morning and I hadn't seen the show lately... I don't even know what time they give because they have changed the scheduling.**

**Since I started college, I hadn't had much time to write and publish many stories... I know I've taken months to finish, but I'm not going to let unfinished stories!**

**Anyway, back to the story, this chapter will reveal some secrets, including like how Abby came to California, which is raised in the summary. The end of history will be next week, if there are no drawbacks.**

**Anyway... is the eighth chapter, I hope you like it and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Sign From Home<p>

**I do not own I'm in the Band or the characters.** **Only Abby is a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I begin to wake up and notice that my arms are around someone. But when I could see better I saw Tripp asleep on my shoulder, I was about to let go and move my arms, but then I remembered what happened last night.<p>

The nightmare he had, the sadness in his face, sleeping through the night with him... so I looked at my friend. I really didn't think this would come to happen, I hadn't seen it coming.

I kept my arm around him for a while, rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. It's amazing that Tripp has been through all this, the truth was not what I was expecting and I didn't want to cause such problems.

Until I decided to look at the clock that was in one side of the bed and saw that it said 10:58 am. It was a Saturday so I didn't have to worry about school, but even so I began to wake him up "Tripp... wake up," I whispered in his ear, clearly Tripp didn't move at once, I had to move his shoulder and managed to wake him.

"Abby... hi" Tripp said as he rubbed his eyes from sleep, then realized the position he was sleeping and pulled away from me immediately, "Oh... if I did something that bothered you..." he said embarrassed and he was already by getting out of bed.

There I stopped him "Tripp, calm down... the truth... what you slept on my shoulder last night I didn't care," I said, he looked at me and put my hand on his shoulder "I really like being with you" I said now embarrassed.

After that, we both got up from the bed and Tripp takes me from my arm "What?" I asked "No one has to know about last night," I said and I laughed "Done" I said and we left the room.

XXX

When we left the room, I went to my room to change clothes and I remembered the note Beth left on her desk last night. So when I finished putting me clothes, I take the note of where it was and ran out of there to tell Tripp.

When I get to the kitchen, I saw Tripp with the Weasels sitting having breakfast "Hey Abby" said Derek who got up from the table, "Hey guys, I have some news to say" I said, "Really? What is it?" asked Burger.

"Well, last night I found a note in the room saying that Beth had an emergency in Albuquerque and she won't return until today... I have no idea what time" I said and when I see Tripp, I notice a disappointment face "Tripp, are you okay?" Ash asks who noticed the same as me.

Until Tripp realizes that we talked to him and shakes his head a little, "Yeah, it's nothing" said the guitarist, but Derek comes towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Then I realized the nightmare that Tripp had last night and I left the kitchen for tissues.

When I came back I noticed that Derek lowered his arm from his shoulders to his waist and wrapped his other arm also rubbing his back as Tripp this time had his face hidden in his friend's chest... that's right, my best friend returned to cry.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Derek asked me, there I didn't know how to answer but in the end I had to tell the truth "Well, last night... I couldn't sleep and when I came here, I saw Tripp sitting half asleep, we talked a bit and he said he had a nightmare," I said to the three.

"That explains when we heard a few sobs from the little man's room" Burger said "What? Do you heard him, and didn't you go to see him?" I asked something angry, but then I saw that my friend was sobbing harder, so I decided to calm down for Tripp's sake.

"Anyway, after he told me his nightmare... it involved Beth, you and me... even his father" said and the three gasped "And what was about the nightmare?" Derek asked, I was about to answer but Tripp was separated from the embrace of his friend, I guess he take care of that.

"My father used to say things like my mom didn't love me, that you didn't need me in the band, that Abby didn't appreciate me as a friend..." Tripp manages to say, but he couldn't continue with and burst into tears.

The three rockers realized the situation and Derek pulled his band mate into a hug, it really surprised me this behavior towards my friend. But what struck me most was that he sits Tripp on his lap and starts to coo him.

"You know everything your father said is a lie..." he said and I cut him "That's what I said," I said, and Derek looked at me for a while "Yes, I was comforting him last night," I said at the end and they looked at me with a surprised face, I think none expected that from me.

Derek kept doing that action, while Ash and Burger rubbed his back. Then I realized that they are really important to Tripp, they are his family... four days have passed since I live here and I really start to miss my parents, my home... I was about to cry but I didn't do it.

Soon after, I see Tripp leave the singer's lap "Thanks guys, really I don't know what I'd do without you," said Tripp calmer now and the boys hugged him "You're welcome brother" Ash said in his embrace. When they let him go, Tripp looked at me and came over to give me a hug too.

I don't know how but it seems he noticed my expression when he did, and really to Tripp and I didn't mind that the guys see us doing it. All I heard was an "Aw" from the band and we parted.

XXX

In the end we finished breakfast and went to the chairs "So what are you going to do today?" I asked to sit on the couch swivel. "I think we will... Hey look!" Derek said after turning on the TV. I continued to watch television something shocked for what it said:

"_Abby Margaret Martin of Mexican nationality has been missing since Wednesday, still do not know her whereabouts and her family is very concerned... any indication of the loss of this 16 year old teenager, please contact us at our email."_

The boys looked at me horrified "Abby, they are looking for you" Ash said or at least that's what I heard by keep still, I wasn't able get my voice at that time until Tripp comes to me "Abby, are you okay?" he asked me and this time I didn't answered, I left the couch towards Beth's room.

When I entered, I just pulled down in bed and I kept thinking how I disappeared from my home, I was so involved in my thoughts when I hear the door open "Abby" said guitarist and I lift my body out of bed "Tripp, sorry if I left like that" I said.

"Don't worry... I think we discovered how you came to California," he said and I nodded "Yes, I was kidnapped... I still don't understand how happened" I said "I know, it sounds even more weird" I added.

We both sat in bed for a while, really I don't know what to think now and I need support, "I think I should leave to California," I said and he nodded a little sad "It'll be very difficult for us if you leave" Tripp said. That's true, maybe the band hasn't introduced me to the public yet, but we have formed a great bond to forget it.

There I noticed a tear running down Tripp's face, I dried it with my hand and took his "Tripp, I know I said I wasn't going to leave you alone, but I miss my family... painful though that is for everyone, I have to return" I said and just see my best friend.

Something that was I'd never done before touch his face and that calmed him down "You're right," was all he said and get out of bed, that really hurt me. He was about to leave until "Tripp, wait..." I yelled and he turned around "What?" asked me "I don't wanna go away and... I don't know what to do" I said, without realizing that I had begun to cry.

Tripp came back and wrapped his arms around me, with my head buried in his neck. While I continued releasing sadness, I felt his hands rubbing my back and then one of them stroked my hair, keeping it there.

Slowly I start to calm down and when I did, Tripp let me stay on his shoulder with his arms still around me. This time I was there for half an hour and really I needed that comfort.

Within minutes after I separated from his embrace already calmer "Thanks Tripp" I said "You're welcome friend," he said. Tripp continued rubbing my back and I pulled me on the bed "Sorry about that" I said.

"Needless to say it Abby, you were there for me when I needed you, I had to do something," he said, and this time I laughed at that. Admittedly, I've been there for him lately and he was there for me before.

There I began to think of what to do and I can think of something "Tripp... I just had an idea," I said and then he is interested "What thing?" he asked "Since we have no idea what happened before I got here, I'm going to go back to Mexico to investigate," I said.

"You're right, until you know what has happened, you can't go back to your country... unless you could go with someone" he said something thoughtful "Exactly, you could go with me" I said and he began to smile "It's a good idea," he said.

"Then, start packing some suitcases... because we are going to Mexico," I said "Okay" he said and left the room. I stood there and I began packing my bags, I took about thirty minutes and when I finished I stared at the place.

It's amazing, I'm going to come home and I don't really know what to say to everything that has happened to me these days. I met my idol Tripp Campbell, I'm part of Iron Weasel and now I discovered that reaches the United States for kidnapping... the latest it hurts me a lot.

Even I can't believe someone kidnapped me and I don't understand why, what was his or her intention to do so and as he or she did in one night. With that thought and quite confused, I left Beth's room.

XXX

Tripp and I were ready to go to Mexico; I just needed to buy tickets online. I sat at the kitchen table with Tripp's computer on, when Derek comes "Hey Abby, what are you doing?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"Buying the tickets to return to my country," I said, "So are you coming back?" he asked me sad "Yes, but just to clarify things because I have too many doubts... Tripp will go with me as a witness," I said and there he stood up "I think we all go with you," he said.

There I looked at Derek surprised "Really?" I asked "Sure, why not?" he said, I looked at him "Besides, you couldn't travel alone to a foreign country without adult supervision" he said this time in a serious tone.

"I can't believe I say it, but you're right," I said and he just laughed "Although... you have to promise me that everyone carry at least a suitcase" I said "We promise and I know that others will too" he said "Okay" I said and he gets up from where he was.

Really I don't trust in his word so much, but well... even they are my friends and Tripp's legal guardians for now. They can be pretty crazy, but I love them anyway. When Derek left, I had bought five tickets for travel to Mexico.

_Two hours later..._

When we arrived in Mexico, we all went straight to the Monterrey's police department "Good afternoon," said a receptionist "Good afternoon, we came from Los Angeles, California to give you information about the 16-year-old teenager Abby Martin" I said.

Actually, I got some sunglasses and a hat to they couldn't recognize me right away. "Really?" she asked "What kind of information?" she asked again "About where is the girl and under what conditions she is" I said.

There the receptionist nodded and called the police and detective in charge of the investigation, "Good evening, I'm Detective Gonzalez and she is my partner Lieutenant Martinez... we just heard from our colleague that you have information about the disappearance of Abby Margaret Martin" the detective said.

"Yes," Tripp said "So we will start with some questions for the teenagers and then we will continue with you," said the lieutenant and ushered Tripp first.

Tripp's Point of View

I didn't expect the cops let me go first, I was actually nervous about the questions that might make me. I went to a really big office and sat close to the people.

"Okay, tell us who are you" I asked the detective "I'm Tripp Ryan Campbell and I'm the guitarist of the band Iron Weasel" I said. The adults were surprised when I told them that, "Since when you're a member of that band?" asked the lieutenant.

"For over two years," I replied, the detective continued asking me questions about my integrity with the band until the lieutenant stopped him "One last question, do you know Abby Martin? Have you seen her lately?" she asked.

"Yes I know her, she's my best friend... and if you don't believe me let pass the girl" I said and the lieutenant went looking for Abby. When she came "Take off the glasses and hat" she told her.

"Okay, I will," she said and did, that adults saw the picture and realized the truth "So you are Abby Martin..." said the detective "That's right gentlemen, I was living in Los Angeles, California with Tripp along with his mother and the band Iron Weasel" she said.

"Thanks for the information guys, now we know who catch" said the lieutenant, though watching her a little, I noticed that something wasn't right. And I think Abby also noticed that and stepped forward "Hey, don't arrest the adults who came with us... they have nothing to do with the case," she said.

"These are only suspicions and we should ask them questions yet... don't worry about that," said the detective, then we both relaxed a bit "You are dismissed" said the lieutenant and both left the office.

XXX

Abby and I were waiting impatiently for the guys out, I don't want they go to prison again. Minutes later, the three left the office quite convinced.

I got up from where he was, "What happened in there?" I asked "Don't worry kid, we told the truth about Abby... they're not going to put us go into jail," said Derek.

"Okay," I said and came out the two policemen "Given the information that you raised, no charges will be filed against the band or the adult responsible for you," said the detective "But I think Miss Martin must return to her parents" he added.

I feared that statement... I really didn't want Abby to stay here and I think the others either... ugh what am I saying? Not even she wants to stay. Sometimes justice can be your enemy.

We were only for a few minutes until we decided to go to our hotel, but when we go out we dealt with the press. Usually we go to them and tell them what to say, but this time we avoid and entered the taxi that was parked.

_The next day..._

Abby's Point of View

We were in our hotel room when we received a call from the lieutenant, telling us we had good and bad news, so the five of us went back to the police department.

When we got there, the lieutenant was waiting for us outside and showed us into the office "As I told you on the phone, we have good news and bad news," she said "Tell us the good," said Derek and I look at him somewhat angry, because I wanted to hear the bad news.

"The good news is we call to Los Angeles' department and they said they caught the person who kidnapped you," said the lieutenant, that surprised me, "So fast?" I asked.

"This case has been open since the night you disappeared, your parents were very concerned during the search in the country," she replied, "We still don't know how the kidnapping happened and they haven't told us the name of the person yet" she added.

There I began to think about my parents, "What about my parents, where are they?" and then asked the lieutenant's face changed from pride to sadness "That's the bad news, your parents had a car accident and both lost the memory..." there I missed a bit and I had to sit in a chair.

My parents don't remember me? How can it be possible! I'm their only daughter, they can't forget me! "We're really sorry Ms. Martin, but that memory loss in both is incurable" she said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I tried to hold back the tears at that time "I guess now I have no parents," I said in a voice something broken, until Tripp sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

I leaned over his shoulder and let my emotions win me, tears streamed down my face and I didn't think to stop them. There Tripp wrapped his other arm and began to hug me.

This time I didn't want to get away from him, I cried for everything that has happened and for my parents... or I should say the people who raised me. I stayed in that position for... I don't know, it felt so long.

Until there was a time when Tripp was separated from me and began to wipe my tears with his hand. I was about to say something, but Derek was ahead "Let's go home, we have nothing to do here," he said and I nodded.

Both forgot the lieutenant currently and we left the office. In all this time Tripp kept his arm around me, I did the same with him with my arms around his waist, head on his shoulder.

XXX

While, Derek, Burger and Ash were talking to the lieutenant to see if I could return with them until there is a solution. Eventually the lieutenant signed a permission to leave the country... well, that was the best thing that happened to me in all day.

We returned to our hotel room and Tripp took his computer to buy tickets, the guys were watching TV and me... I stared at the window. Even I can't believe that they couldn't remember me, for a start was good at not going to visit them because I didn't want to suffer more than I already was.

Hopefully Tripp could buy tickets for now and decided to pack our things. As I did I couldn't stop thinking about my parents and really hurts to them after that accident.

We finished our bags and went to the airport. When we got there, the plane was waiting for us. After going through the machines both at the airport, we jump on the plane and we went from Monterrey.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter... Stay tuned for the final chapter.<strong>

**I beg you to leave me reviews!**


End file.
